More Than I Can Give
by Samsara
Summary: *AU* Ken is a fallen angel Kenchitoru, who was saved by T.K. Now Ken owes T.K a wish, but is he prepared for enslavement?Kenkeru and Daiken (Ch.2 up! Ken meets the others, and Dai's still suicidal)
1. eternally yours

More Than I Can Give  
  
Samsara  
  
A.N: This fic is AU, meaning it doesn't follow the proper Digimon timeline, so it is also TWT. There is yaoi and tons of it (Kenkeru/Taken, Kensuke/Daiken and maybe some Taito)! Heehee! Also, this does contain your basic Samsaran Fluff ::winks::, meaning there is all the good stuff: Rape, abuse, drugs, suicide, messed up mythology etc. This is mainly from Ken's POV, but //...\\ are thoughts and /...\ are song lyrics. I also *happen* to not own Digimon, so you cannot sue! :P Um... flames will be sent to my pyromaniac bud Lucy. Also, the elder DD are 18, the younger DD are 16 and Iori is 14 years old.  
  
  
  
Act One: Eternally Yours  
  
  
  
I'm falling. Somehow I've known that for a while now, but only until one sees the hard, rocky and very solid ground rising up to meet them do they accept their fate. My wings feel as though they were about to be ripped off, and indeed I wouldn't be too surprised if they did. Heaven doesn't want me anymore, so the people in charge simply decided to pull a lever and Kenchitoru, me, was falling at a breakneck speed. But maybe that was okay. I mean, maybe it's better to fall than to endure the rules and regulations of Heaven. I can now see the land well enough to mark out vividly where the sharp pointy rocks are. The silver cross that hangs round my neck is swinging wildly, as if screaming out in contestation. I agree with it. Silvery feathers are coming out quick as we continue our journey ever downwards.  
  
Then... Contact is made.  
  
  
  
It had been three days since Takeru had run away to the Digital World. He had grown sick and tired of people pushing him around, especially his Math Tutor, Izzy. Deep down, Takeru knew that Izzy had his heart in the right place, but whenever Izzy tried to correct him, it always sounded malicious. Something was wrong with him, he knew that much. I mean, who could mistake Izzy for such an evil being. So here Takeru was to correct that wrongness in him.  
  
Everything in the Digital World was the same since the last time was here, which was about three months ago, when the DigiDestined had finally conquered over the Kaiser, but at a terrible price. The Kaiser was a normal boy like them, however evilly tainted he was, no soul was beyond repair. But somehow, the Kaiser did not believe that way. He had gone down with his base and Kimeramon, along with his faithful digimon Wormmon. He would have been another DigiDestined ally, and a powerful one at that. Yet, Ken could not accept that fate, and so he died.  
  
Takeru remembered the next few hours of guilt trips the DigiDestined had. None of them had ever killed a human being before, and now they all had blood on their hands. Davis had even tried to kill himself because of it all, but even so, his reasons were still a bit vague. And now Takeru was here, wallowing in self-pride and hatred.  
  
And that's when he saw it. At first it appeared to be a large bird, but then he saw flailing arms and legs that kicked out as if he were protesting something evil. It was human, a young man of about 16 years. He had chin length indigo hair and his eye color was too far away to notice. But this wasn't any ordinary teenage boy; this was an angel, with brilliant silver wings. However, this angel was falling, and falling fast.  
  
Takeru watched the angel plummet closer and closer to the land of the Digital world, somewhat stunned by the sight. When the angel came in contact with the ground, a sickening crunch was heard. Takeru was sure every bone in that angel's body was now broken, most likely beyond repair. Silently, as though approaching a corpse that lay within a coffin at a funeral, Takeru walked to the large pile of rock upon which the angel was sacrificed.  
  
The angel was a bloody mess, but at least his body parts were still attached to one another. His glorious wings had now become a night black color, signifying his rank as an outcast of the Angel Harem of the Lord God. His chest was completely bare, save for the silver cross that hung around his neck and had now rested upon his navel. His pale skin and figure showed that he had been of an Asian descent. The only clothing he wore was a pair of battered, baggy, hip hop pants that gangsters in the US were wearing these days. Blood had seeped through everything, and long gashes and cuts were everywhere. The angel made no move to get up, and so he looked dead.  
  
Takeru nodded to himself as though making a quick decision, and moved forward to the fallen angel, scooping him up in his arms. The angel was beautiful, and so Takeru would care for him. Without thinking, Takeru took this angel back to his cave.  
  
When Kenchitoru awoke, he was very surprised to find himself next to a crackling.... ? Whatever it was, it sure was bright and shiny and very orangey in color. As he sat up, the angel took in his position. He was next to this hot red thing, with logs underneath it, and he was covered in something very warm, probably a blanket. He appeared to be in a cave, which was pretty bare of items except for a colorful sack and some blankets. Curiously, Kenchitoru turned his attention to the crackling thing next to him, and moved to touch it.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch that! You'll burn yourself!" Takeru warned from the mouth of the cave, running in to pull his hand away. As soon as his hand was yanked away, the angel looked up at his hand's captor. He had spiky blonde hair and dominant blue eyes. Takeru looked down at the angel before sitting down next to him.  
  
"What's your name?" Takeru asked nervously, unused to Ken's vivid stare.  
  
"Kenchitoru. What is your name?" the angel asked, peering at Takeru strange garments. Takeru giggled softly as the beautiful angel poked at his clothes and pulled them this way and that, looking like a kitten fresh from birth.  
  
"Takeru..." Takeru lost his voice suddenly, and became lost in Kenchitoru's mysterious black eyes. They were... so... familiar. Kenchitoru was still investigating Takeru's clothing, when it dawned on Takeru. Kenchitoru was Ken Inchijoji, the former Digimon Kaiser.  
  
  
  
With this new discovery, Takeru mind began to work through a new plan, an evil grin forming on his face.  
  
  
  
With the help of a very handy first aid kit, Takeru had managed to bandage and save Kenchitoru, or Ken's, life. With each passing moment, Ken had grown more and more afraid, though what of was still to be found out about. However, Takeru had a very good idea of what it was. Patamon had once told him that a way for someone to be granted a wish was to break an angel's fall. Ken was supposed to fall from Heaven and die, but Takeru had kept Ken from dying. Now Ken was in debt to him, which was not such a bad thing. There were a million things that Takeru could want, but that Ken would never be able to give. The only wish that Ken could grant was love.  
  
Ever since the fateful day that Ken had died, everybody seemed to pay more attention to something or somebody else. Nobody had any time for him, and his last resort, Kari, even stopped seeing him.  
  
It was as though everybody had gone on vacation and left Takeru behind.  
  
But now, things could change. If he made Ken his slave, he would have someone who would eternally love him and someone who would never be able to back out on him. This urgent need for love had made him weary, and now Takeru had a chance to solve his problem. If Takeru had not been at such a breaking point, he would have realized how wrong this was.  
  
" I thank you, Takeru-sama. It was very kind of you to help me, and indeed, I owe you one. I hope to see you around sometime, but I cannot stay. I must go now. I thank you so much for what you have done for me," Kenchitoru (Ken) said, bowing lowly, before turning away and walking to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Kenchitoru! Wait!" Takeru called after him, running to catch up. Kenchitoru was at the edge of the cave now, the pale moonlight covering his skin.  
  
"Yes?" Ken asked, turning around to face his savior.  
  
"Can I take you up on your offer? You know, how you owe me one?" Takeru demanded lightly.  
  
"Of course. What do you wish me to do?" Kenchitoru inquired, twisting his head this way and that.  
  
"Be mine," Takeru said huskily and pressed Kenchitoru against the cave wall. If Kenchitoru's wings had been out, they would have been crushed from the weight.  
  
"Wha...What do you mean?" the angel in debt asked, eyes widening.  
  
"This," Takeru whispered and placed a soft kiss on the angel's trembling lips. Kenchitoru's eyes widened further when he realized what this boy wanted. He wanted Kenchitoru to be his slave... his bed slave at that. This boy couldn't possibly know what he was doing! If this was what Takeru really wanted, then Kenchitoru would have no choice but to obey. Soft, silent tears rose in his eyes as he realized his fate.  
  
"No... please don't! You can't possibly know what you're doing!" Kenchitoru protested, but it was too late.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing. It's called the curse of the Angel, right? I saved you, so you owe me one wish. I wish for you to be mine, in soul, heart, mind and body," Takeru murmured, drawing his angel in for another kiss. A slight whimper came from Kenchitoru's lips as he felt the cosmic laws give in to the boy's request with a big smile, marking Ken with Takeru's symbol, signifying that he was eternally Takeru's.  
  
"No..."  
  
+can i continue?+ 


	2. speak

More Than I Can Give  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same rules apply kiddies! ::snickers:: I guess I'll dedicate this act to Vain, who so kindly badgered me (for an hour, no less!) to continue -.-() . You should seriously thank them, otherwise I never would have finished this part and you'd be left hanging forever ::gaspS:: ::heehee::  
  
  
  
Act Two: Speak  
  
  
  
Ken stared up in awe at the tall buildings that now surrounded him. The seemed to endlessly stretch to the sky, and the light emitted from them was so powerful that it cast away all the doom trapped within his heart. Yes, Tokyo was a fine city.  
  
Takeru had pulled Ken back into the real world after christening him Ken, as he was called before he became an angel. Although Takeru now was his eternal captor, nothing beyond kisses had occurred so far. However, Ken wasn't sure how long that would last. Takeru had stopped at several places, each place new and mysterious to Ken (the grocery store, Target and Mical's Department Store). Ken had stayed outside each of the well-known stores, being too awed and fearful of them.  
  
Now, Takeru had grabbed a hold of Ken's hand and was leading him home. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain why he had left, or how he had found Ken, but Takeru was sure he'd think of something. His mom wouldn't object to having Ken stay with them, so that wouldn't be too hard. But as to what to tell the other DigiDestined...  
  
Ken breathed in deeply as the elevator left the floor, carrying the pair up the building. Despite his uncomfortable feeling of Takeru, Ken clung helplessly to him. Takeru looked down thoughtfully at the teenager linked to his body. A slow, lazy smile stretched across the boy's face, lighting up corners of his mouth that hadn't been like that for months. Ken shivered slightly and clung closer to his master, his fist wrapped tightly around the handle bar. Perhaps they should've taken the stairs first, but Takeru wasn't really one to complain. He felt... warm finally. A small heat grew in him, the kind of heat that fills one emotions and smiles. He was loved.  
  
"Takeru, what is this?" Ken whimpered slightly, eyes fluttering rapidly.  
  
"It's an elevator. It'll take us to my apartment—the place where I live. Don't worry. It's not gonna drop us or anything," Takeru informed him softly.  
  
The bell dinged for their floor, and the door opened up, flashing a bright light into the occupant's eyes. The sun shone over the Tokyo Bay, and from the balcony where they walked, the sea glittered her shimmering jewels to reflect on the pale yellow walls.  
  
----  
  
The soft brown eyes dug into his skull, searching silently for any information that had been withheld. Matt blinked back at Daisuke, blue eyes un emotionless to match Dai's own. Regretfully, Daisuke turned away and peered out the window once more. Tiny people made their way in the busy street, vendors shouting their deals, children gasping in delight and all those hurried businessmen who hustled through the crowds in Italian trench coats. Matt moved forward, and placed himself in Daisuke's view.  
  
" Are you coming?" he ask attentively, folding his bare arms over his chest.  
  
Daisuke did not reply.  
  
"You should come. All the others are going to be. Everyone wants to either yell at T.K or hug him, but maybe both. Everyone's attention will be on him, not you," Yamato continued, softly. If Dai wanted to continue, he wouldn't have been able to, because Taichi walked in the room now, smiling widely.  
  
"You guys ready?" He asked, grinning foolishly. Neither of the teenagers replied, so Tai walked over to Matt, taking his face in his hands.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked his lover quietly.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Have fun at work today?" Yama answered carefully, not wanting to tread on dangerous ground. Around Tai, Daisuke was a very delicate subject. Matt would rather not have a discussion about Davis and why he won't speak or even respond, at least not now. They had bigger fish to fry.  
  
The two lovers made their way out of the small apartment where all three of them had been living for the past month. Everything was nice, neat and orderly, and the windows were always filled with flowers. Ever since Dai had tried to kill himself, his parents threw him out of the house and he had simply be passed from a digidestined's house to the next. Finally, Matt (who was sick and tired from this) took Dai in, and never really forced him to do anything, like the other had done.  
  
Sora had tried to get Daisuke to volunteer at the homeless shelters. Kari wanted Daisuke to go amusement parks and get connected with people. Takeru had tried taking him to several clubs with Koushiro and Jyou, but every idea failed. Yama however, understood that Daisuke needed his time to get over things, and when he was ready, he'd face the sun.  
  
----  
  
Everyone had gathered at Takeru's house, each waiting for him to explain where he was, and what the hell he was thinking. Takeru had decided to tell them about Ken's appearance, but he also didn't want to tell them the truth. The DigiDestined were bound to find out about him anyways, so he may as well tell the somewhat truth. On the other hand, he had to wait for Matt and Tai to show up. He didn't really expect Daisuke, so when the unruly mop of brown hair walked in the room last, nearly everyone gasped.  
  
Daisuke, ignorant to their amazement, situated himself in the back of the room, scratching nervously at his wrists. Taichi kept watching him diligently, eyes watchful of the two wrists rubbing together in painful force.  
  
" Okay, before another person asks, I went to the DigiWorld," Takeru started, causing the group to start talking again. It took another minute for everyone to calm down again.  
  
" Right then, but why did you call us here?" Iori asked, small eyes growing large. Dai's wrists repeated their motion, over and over, unseen by all but one. His chocolate brown eyes were cast downwards at his rubbing motion, highly suggestive of suicide. Taichi's eyebrows raised as he stood, mesmerized by the sight. It was beyond him as to why Daisuke even attempted suicide in the first place, but it didn't like he had gotten over his tendencies.  
  
"Well, when I was there I found someone-" Takeru began, but the sleek indigo hair cut him off as Ken poked his head 'round the corner, looking innocent as a new born babe. Daisuke's attention was full on his wrists, and blood was now visible on his white shirt. Taichi immediately came out of his trance at the sight of blood, and yelled for him to stop. But, Tai's cry was lost to the wind as everything turned to Ken.  
  
" Takeru-sama, something's crying in the... um... well in here, over by the counter. It's the weird black thingy with the light and the bell that goes ding..." the soft timid voice forced everyone, including Daisuke to look up. Not a word was said for a moment, as shock fell over the group. Daisuke forced his wrists apart, stopping the deadly action.  
  
"Don't worry about that, okay?" Takeru replied quickly, before shoving him back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohhkay, but are you sure? It's wailing awful loudly," Ken continued, oblivious to the eyes following his movements. Takeru nodded and pushed Ken back, whispering to him to go get a shirt on. Silently, Ken disappeared, leaving the DigiDestined stunned and unspoken.  
  
" What the hell...?" Kari started, and unreadable expression painted on her face. Takeru sighed, before sitting down and telling them the tale.  
  
"I was in the Digital World, and I found Ken. He was just wandering aimlessly through the beach when I found him. I think he managed to survive the blast, or otherwise I couldn't explain it. But... he doesn't have his memory. He only knows he name, and a few other stuff, but he also doesn't know what a microwave is, or a kitchen. When he first saw a fire, he tried to touch it! He's like a baby that needs to be on a leash. I wanted to discuss this so we know what to do with him," T.K. informed them, and soon the looks of stupefy disappeared in the wake of deciding and conclusions.  
  
" What is there to do with him?" Matt answered grimly, not likely the way his brother referred to Ken. It was too... dominant.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Miyako questioned, her glasses slipping off her nose in the heat.  
  
"Well, he's totally new to everything, right? So then, we should give him another chance. It's not like he knows he was the Digimon Emperor," Koushiro reasoned.  
  
Uproar followed.  
  
"How can we trust him?"  
  
"He's evil! He's probably been plotting this from the beginning!"  
  
"He seems innocent enough to me!"  
  
Davis decided to wait until the debate was under full go to leave. His sock toed feet padded down the hallway, making for the room where Ken had gone. His mind was void of everything around him, and only one thought filled his mind: Ken?!  
  
Davis didn't even bother to knock on the door before entering, cautious as to not draw attention. Inside Takeru's bedroom, Ken was asleep, huddled in a defensive ball on the bed. Dai's eyes lit up with unbroken memories. The sunlight fell across his bare chest, illuminating the silver cross that hung around his neck. The pale skin gleamed and white light was reflected off of Ken's hair. He looked so... serene.  
  
Davis moved silently, and placed himself next to the window, trying to block out all the light. His shadow rested over Ken's quiet form, causing strange patterns to come onto the pale skin. Slowly, Ken began to awaken, mostly due to the loss of light. Davis, surprisingly, made no move to leave or hide.  
  
"Wha...?" Ken muttered groggily, looking at the boy above him. Davis smiled in answer, and moved away from the window. From the doorway, Yamato watched, amazed. Daisuke had barely ever smiled before. Something very strange was going on.  
  
" I think it's pretty," Ken whispered, half to himself, half to Davis. His voice was gruff, as though trying to prove a point.  
  
" To some it seems wonderful. To others, it seems so... numbing," Yamato almost leapt twenty feet. Daisuke had jus spoken, for the first time in three months. It was wonderful, but why was he talking to Ken? It seemed they had some sort of connection or bond, for whatever reason.  
  
" Maybe, in fact yes. But both light and dark betray you," Ken answered, smiling back at Daisuke.  
  
A sudden smile broke out on Yama's face. Maybe Daisuke was ready to come out, and face the sun. 


End file.
